Show me Love
by Sakurae Kirisa
Summary: Chp1: Bakura unknowingly tells Yakura how he feels. Chp2: Bakura has cancer. What will Yakura do? Chp3: Yakura gets hit by a truck and Bakura is a guardian angel! Pairing: YBB Whole fic dedicated to my BFF, Nyxiechan
1. Show me Love

I don't really have anything to say about this besides the fact that TATU  
kicks ass!!! You go girls!!! ^_________^ Oh! And this ficcie is dedicated  
to my BFF Nyxie-chan!!! You rock Nyxie-  
chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^____________^  
  
BAKURA: *laughs* Want me to say the disclaimer Mira-chan?  
  
Yes please Bakura-kun!!!  
  
BAKURA: Okay. *kawaii smile* Mirakai does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or TATU nor  
does she own their song, 'Show me Love'. So please don't sue. ^^  
  
Arigatou Bakura-kun! *huggles* Lets get this ficcie goin'!!!  
  
****************************************************************************  
**********  
  
Show me Love  
  
****************************************************************************  
**********  
  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
/Bakura to Yami Bakura/  
//Yami Bakura to Bakura//  
`Bold`  
*Song lyrics*  
'"Singing along"'  
  
****************************************************************************  
**********  
  
Bakura walked into the living room at midnight hoping maybe that his yami  
was indeed asleep and switched on the stereo system. He looked around  
nervously before pulling a c.d. out that had been hidden under the stereo.  
  
'Last c.d. I have... I hope he doesn't find me down here... He'll destroy  
it...' Bakura though to himself making sure to keep the thought away from  
the link.  
  
The silver haired boy pulled the c.d. from it's case and slipped it into  
the player and switched it to song three. As song as the intro ended and  
the singers started up he started to sing along.  
  
'"This was an accident  
Not the kind where sirens sound  
Never even noticed  
We're suddenly crumbling"'  
  
He moved around the living room in some sort of crazy hazardous dance that  
brought him close to making a whole bunch of noise.  
  
'"Tell me how you never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense"'  
  
Yami Bakura watched the smaller silver haired boy from around the corner as  
he danced and sang. It seemed as if the innocent boy meant every word he  
was singing.  
  
'"Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around"'  
  
Bakura stopped his singing and wild dancing and dropped onto the couch  
panting and holding a reopened injury. 'Shoot... Why did I have to do  
something stupid like that...'  
  
*Staring at your photograph  
Everything now in the past  
Never felt so lonely I  
Wish that you could show me love*  
  
Bakura looked up at the player with horror as he finally realized what song  
he had switched it to.  
  
*Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til you open the door*  
  
"Oh no... If he wakes up now, I am so dead... He `never` wanted me to play  
this song... Oh well..." He said out loud to himself.  
  
*Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm up off the floor*  
  
"Like I would mind if `he` killed me... As long as I'm near him I'm  
happy..." He trailed off. Even if he had known that Yami Bakura was just  
around the corner he wouldn't have been scared.  
  
*Show me love, show me love show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til it's inside my pores*  
  
He was broken. He had finally lost the will to live. He sang along loudly  
to the next lines almost wishing Yami Bakura was awake to hear him.  
  
'"Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm screaming for more'"  
  
Yami Bakura stared at the innocent silver haired boy as he stood, wincing a  
little at the pain from the open wound that was staining his white shirt  
crimson, and started his wild dancing again this time seemingly not caring  
if he was loud enough to wake the dead.  
  
'"Random acts of mindlessness  
Commonplace occurrences  
Chances and surprises  
Another state of consciousness"'  
  
Bakura's voice rang out clearly through the house drowning out the silver  
haired tomb robbers quiet voice. "Ryou..."  
  
'"Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around"'  
  
The smaller boy dropped to his knees as he sang the next verse softly  
almost as if he was actually talking to his yami.  
  
'"Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense"'  
  
He rose to his feet as he sang the next verse loud and clearly.  
  
'"You play games, and play tricks  
Girls and girls, but you're the one  
Like a game of pick-up sticks  
Played by fucking lunatics!!!"'  
  
Yami Bakura's eyes went wide as Bakura put all the force he could onto that  
last line of that verse then fell to a slightly quieter tone as he went  
into the chorus.  
  
'"Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til you open the door  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm up off the floor"'  
  
Bakura's wild dance took him almost near enough for Yami Bakura to reach  
out and grab him. The silver haired yami knew the boy wouldn't fight back  
if he tried to kill him...  
  
'"Show me love, show me love show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til it's inside my pores  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm screaming for more"'  
  
The tomb robber was to shocked to do so though. He almost felt as if he  
could drown in the waves of pained sadness that were rolling off his  
hikari.  
  
'"Show me love, show me love  
Give me all that I want"'  
  
The silver haired boy continued his wild dance even though he felt that he  
could collapse at anytime from how tired he was making himself.  
  
'"Show me love, show me love  
Give me all that I want"'  
  
He danced close to Yami Bakura's hiding spot again and still the tomb  
robber did nothing.  
  
'"Show me love, show me love  
Give me all that I want  
  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm screaming for more!"'  
  
Bakura suddenly felt all the strength he had, had while dancing leave him  
and he started falling never expecting someone to catch him. "Ya....  
Yakura?!" Bakura's eyes went wide with shock as the aforementioned yami  
smiled gently at him.  
  
*Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til you open the door*  
  
"Ryou... Daijoubu desu ka?" He asked as he helped his hikari to the couch.  
  
*Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm up off the floor*  
  
"Hai... Daijoubu..." Bakura said quietly still stunned by his yami's  
gentleness.  
  
*Show me love, show me love show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til it's inside my pores*  
  
"Ryou... I want you to tell me how you really feel about me... And please  
don't lie to me." Yami Bakura said in a quiet voice that Bakura barely  
heard above the music.  
  
"Boku wa..." Bakura blushed. If his yami wanted the truth, he would give  
him that. It wouldn't matter anyway.  
  
*Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm screaming for more*  
  
"Well...?" Yami Bakura prombted his hikari.  
  
*Show me love, show me love*  
  
/Aishiteru Yakura.../ Bakura whispered through the link.  
  
*Show me love, show me love*  
  
//Hontou ni?!// The tomb robber questioned, suprized.  
  
*Show me love, show me love,  
show me love, show me love*  
  
/Hai... Aishiteru.../ Bakura again whispered looking up at Yami Bakura.  
  
*Show me love, show me love*  
  
Yami Bakura smiled at his hikari again before leaning down and kissing him  
gently and whispering through the link. //Aishiteru mo, boku no tenshi...//  
  
*Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love  
'Til you open the door  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm up off the floor  
  
Show me love, show me love show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til it's inside my pores  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
Show me love, show me love,  
'Til I'm screaming for more*  
  
{Owari}  
  
****************************************************************************  
*********  
  
Did everyone enjoy reading that? 'Cause I enjoyed writing it! I _really_  
hope you liked this Nyxie-chan!!!!!!!!!!!! ^____________^ Anyway... I won't  
write anymore for this so no one ask... It would _really_ hurt to have to  
turn down a request to continue this. It's only a one-shot song-fic. Here's  
a list of the Japanese I used:  
  
Yami = Darkness  
Hikari = Light  
Daijoubu desu ka = Are you alright?  
Hai = Yes  
Daijoubu = I'm fine/I'm alright/I'm okay  
Boku wa = I  
Aishiteru = I love you  
Hontou ni = Really/Truely  
Aishiteru mo, boku no tenshi = I love you to, my angel  
  
Oh! And if anyone is wondering why the song is so long, it's 'cause I used  
the extended version. So it's a full minute longer. Gotta go! Ja ne  
minna!!!!!!!!!! ^______________________^  
  
BAKURA: Read & Review please!!! 


	2. When I'm Gone

When I'm Gone  
  
****************************************************************************  
**********  
  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
/Bakura to Yami Bakura/  
//Yami Bakura to Bakura//  
*Song lyrics*  
'"Singing along"'  
/'"Ryou singing along using his and Yakura's link"'/  
  
****************************************************************************  
**********  
  
~ Bakura's POV ~  
  
I've been feeling odd for awhile so I went to the doctors a couple days  
ago. They ran a whole bunch of tests to find out what was wrong with me.  
Turns out I have cancer... and it's to late to do anything about it. I'm  
dying... and I have no clue how I'm gonna tell 'Tousan. Or my yami for that  
matter. If I can't tell my dad whom I barely know anymore, then how I'm I  
gonna tell the person who's closest to me? I can't. I won't... I don't want  
Yakura to treat me any different. And I know he'll treat me like a china  
doll...  
  
Life sucks.  
  
I finally get Yakura to stop beating me and love me the same way I had  
always loved him and what happens? I find out I have cancer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
The good thing is Yakura has no idea I went to the doctors at all... He  
went out to Mariku's place to go hang out with Yami no Mariku aka Malik.  
  
~ Yami no Bakura's POV ~  
  
Ryou walked into the house and flopped onto the couch with a soft sigh. I  
wonder where my hikari disappeared to. He looks so sad... I don't know if I  
should say anything though, I am supposed to be at the Ishteru's place  
after all. Something seems... off... though. He looks like he found out one  
of his close friends is dying... Though I don't think anyone is.  
  
"Ryou-koi?"  
  
"Yakura? What are you doing here? I thought you where hanging with Malik  
for the day." He tilted his head in confusion. He looks so cute when he  
gets confuzzled. But still... Something's different... What is it?!!! Ra-  
damn it!!! Now I'm getting confuzzled...  
  
"I came home early. There a problem with that koi?" I ask hoping that he  
says no. Pathetic... I need him to reassure me... That never would have  
happened before... Damn it all... Ever since that night... Show me love...  
Perfect title.  
  
"Iya... There's no problem with that... If you had been gone the whole day  
I probably would have gone crazy waiting for you." He smiles, but it  
looks... forced... Oh Ra... I just _know_ something is wrong, but I also  
know that he won't tell me unless he wants to so I'll ask once then leave  
it alone if he says nothing is wrong. Well... here goes...  
  
"What's wrong Ryou-koi?" There. I asked.  
  
"N-nothing... Oh god... Yakura!" He cried into my chest but didn't say  
anymore so I just held him...  
  
~ Bakura's POV ~  
  
Oh god... I nearly told him... I don't want him to treat me like a china  
doll though...  
  
"Koi? Come on... You can tell me..." He sounds so reassuring... I will tell  
him... But first...  
  
"Promise me something before I tell you anything." I mumble into his chest.  
  
He pulls me away from him a bit. "Anything Ryou... Just name it." He offers  
me a small smile.  
  
"Promise you won't treat me any different. I don't want that..." I whisper.  
He gives me an odd look.  
  
"Why would I? Anyway... I promise. Nothing counts." He smirks and I smile  
at him.  
  
"Arigatou Yakura-koi... I want to the doctors a couple days ago and had  
some tests done... I went back today for the results..." I could feel the  
tears building up so I looked down away from his face.  
  
"Hai... Go on. You know I don't understand any of that stuff..." Yakura  
said and tried to tilt my head back up but I resisted his hand... It'll be  
easier to say it if I'm not looking at him...  
  
"I... I'm dying..." I said quietly and re-bury my head in his chest. I can  
feel him tense against me but he didn't move away, just held me closer and  
started rocking me as I cried.  
  
~ Yami no Bakura's POV ~  
  
He's dying? My little tenshi is dying? How? How could this happen to him?  
He doesn't deserve this... I promised I wouldn't treat him any different,  
and it'll be hard to keep that promise now. But I will... For his sake. I  
don't think he could handle it if I didn't...  
  
{Three weeks later}  
  
It's been a week since Ryou's friends found out he has cancer. And as we  
both thought, they started treating him like a china doll... I told them  
that Ryou didn't want them to. In my own way of course. I didn't tell Ryou  
how I did it though...  
  
{Two weeks later}  
  
Ryou's been stuck in bed for three days now because he's to weak to move  
from it... I have no idea what to do and it's been killing me... I've had  
to start using my magick to keep him from feeling any pain because he won't  
go to the hospital... He says he doesn't want to die there...  
  
~ Bakura's POV ~  
  
/Yakura? Can you bring me downstairs? I want to listen to my CDs.../ I  
called through our link. I heard Yakura come upstairs and watched as he  
came into me room. I smile at him as he picks me up. He smiled back and  
carry me down setting me on the couch and handing me the stereos remote.  
  
"Which CD?" He has to ask me 'cause I've made a bunch more since I found  
out I was dying.  
  
/The one labeled 'Yakura'. It also has a picture of us on it.../ I smiled  
softly at him and he went sorting through my CDs for the one I wanted. He  
found it pretty fast and stuck it in. He got and odd look on his face as he  
saw there was only one song on the disk. I had been planing for this. I  
asked mou hitori no Yuugi what would happen to Yakura after I died. He told  
me that Yakura would take my place so I knew I had to do something or he  
would kill himself when I died and I don't want that...  
  
"Is there really only one song on here Ryou-koi?" He ask me. I nodded and  
pressed play on the remote.  
  
~ Yami no Bakura's POV  
  
The song starts and Ryou just smiles at me as the first verse is sung.  
  
*There's another world inside of me that you may never see  
There's secrets in this life that I can't hide.  
But somewhere in this Darkness there's a Light that I can't find  
Well, maybe it's too far away, or maybe I'm just blind  
Maybe I'm just blind.*  
  
"Ryou?" He holds up a finger to his lips then sings along with the course.  
  
'"So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And Love me when I'm gone"'  
  
He started having trouble singing the words out loud so he switched to our  
link.  
  
/'"Everything I am  
And everything you need  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
Love me when I'm gone"'/  
  
His voice is even more beautiful then that night when I stopped hurting  
him... I really do love him...  
  
*When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends  
Roamin' through this darkness, I'm alive but I'm alone*  
  
/'"Part of me is fighting this, but part of me is gone."'/  
  
Oh dear Ra... He's basically only singing the parts that apply to him... I  
stared at him and knew. He was going to die today, and he knew it. He was  
weaker the usual and his voice kept choking up on him... That's why he had  
been speaking only through our link... Oh Ra... Why does he have to die?!  
  
/'"So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And Love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything you need  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone"'/  
  
"Ryou..."  
  
/Shhh... Don't say anything please.../ He whispered and held out his arms  
to me. I realized what Ryou wanted easily enough and sat behind him just  
holding my koi close to me.  
  
*Maybe I'm just blind.*  
  
/Aishiteru Yakura-koi.../ He turned around in my hug and grabbed onto my  
shirt clinging weakly trying to pull me down for a kiss. I tilted my head  
down and met his lips with mine. He quickly took control of the kiss but  
then let me dominate the it.  
  
*So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And Love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything you need  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
Love me when I'm gone  
Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
When I'm gone*  
  
I broke the kiss when he stopped moving. "Ryou?!"  
  
/I'm still awake koi.../ He smiled tiredly up at me.  
  
"You scared me Ryou..."  
  
/Gomen nasai Yakura-koi.../ He whispered back.  
  
"It's alright. You should rest tenshi."  
  
/Yeah... But... Yakura?/  
  
"Hai?"  
  
/I want you to promise me something./  
  
"What is it tenshi?"  
  
/Promise me that you won't kill yourself when I die./  
  
"Ore wa..."  
  
/Please Yakura!/ He tightened his hold on my shirt.  
  
//Alright... I swear on my mother's grave that I won't kill myself.  
Aishitaru, boku no tenshi.//  
  
He smiled at me as he let his eyes slip shut. /Aishiteru mo, boku no  
akutenshi.../  
  
His 'voice' trailed of as he stopped breathing.  
  
Ryou... My little tenshi... He's gone...  
  
*When I'm gone*  
  
****************************************************************************  
************  
  
Awwwwww... Poor boys... Hm... This leaves me with room for continuing but  
if I don't it should still be fine... Aw man!!! What the hell happened to  
my one-shot?!!! .  
  
KIRIKO: It got continued. ^^;;;  
  
SERI: Mira-sama does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song 'When I'm gone'. Nor does  
she own the band Three Doors Down.  
  
Thanks Seri. ^.^ Anyways... My one shot is gone... I hope you guys are  
happy!!! .  
  
KIRIKO: Heres a list of the Japanese Mira-sama used:  
'Tousan = Dad  
Koi = Love  
Iya = No  
Arigatou = Thanks  
Hai = Yes  
Tenshi = Angel  
Aishiteru = I love you  
Gomen nasai = I'm sorry  
Ore wa = I  
Aishiteru, boku no tenshi = I love you, my angel  
Aishiteru mo, boku no akutenshi = I love you to, my evil angel  
  
Thank you Kiriko. ^^;;; I gotta go now!!! Ja matta minna(See you later  
everyone)!!!  
  
KIRIKO AND SERI: Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__~ 


	3. Bring me to Life

Bring Me To Life  
  
****************************************************************************  
**********  
  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
/Bakura to Yami Bakura/  
//Yami Bakura to Bakura//  
*Song lyrics*  
///Mystery voice at the end of the story///  
  
****************************************************************************  
**********  
  
~ Yami no Bakura's POV ~  
  
It's been exactly one year... That's how long it's been since my hikari  
died and left me to live his life, but I still can't let go. All of his old  
friends have been keeping tabs on me to make sure I kept my promise. I told  
the Farao no baka about my promise to Ryou and he told everyone else. I  
have been pretty good about it though. School is boring and right now I  
just wanna get home and listen to Ryou's, now my CDs. I look up at the  
clock just as the bell rings. The teacher let us go and I packed my books  
and stood up to leave.  
  
*How can you see into my eyes like open doors*  
  
"Bakura!" I turned around and glared at Yuugi. They had all been calling me  
Bakura since Ryou died.  
  
"What... do... you... want...?" I growled out.  
  
"We just thought you'd like some company today Bakura..." Tea said.  
  
*Leading you down into my core*  
  
"No I do not! I just wanna be alone today!" I turned and ran out of the  
class room only stopping at my locker long enough to drop off the books I  
wouldn't need and pick up the books I did need.  
  
*Where I've become so numb*  
  
I ran out of the school and raced across the school yard. None of the  
bullies that had picked on Ryou before dare to come near me. I had a bit of  
a bad rep.  
  
*Without a soul my spirits sleeping somewhere cold*  
  
I dash away from the school and was about a block away before I heard  
screaming and then something I never expected to hear...  
  
*Until you find it there and lead it back home*  
  
/YAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OFF THE ROAD!!!!!!!!!!/ Ore no chibi tenshi...  
I tried to move off of the road but it was to late. The truck hit and all I  
felt as I hit the road was an odd numbness. The truck drove off like  
nothing even happened.  
  
*(Wake me up) Wake me up inside*  
  
/Yakura! Say something! Onegai!!!/ I heard Ryou's voice again but I  
couldn't see him from where I was lying.  
  
*(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside*  
  
//Ryou-koi...? Where are you? I thought you had died...// I whispered.  
  
/Boku no akutenshi... I am dead... I guess you could say I'm your guardian  
angel... Some guardian I turned out to be.../  
  
*(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark*  
  
//Tenshi... Can I please see you?// I asked quietly.  
  
/Of course!/ He became visible standing over me with a worried expression  
on his face.  
  
//Ore no kirei tenshi// He blushed at my comment. But his expression became  
even more worried.  
  
*(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run*  
  
He looked up listening intently to the blurry voices that I was hearing and  
trying hard to ignore.  
  
*(I can't wake up) Before I come undone*  
  
/I'll be right back Yakura-koi.../ He vanished again and soon another voice  
joined the already large mass of blurry voices that I couldn't understand.  
  
*(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become*  
  
~ Bakura's POV ~  
  
I went invisible again as I continued listening to the ambulance attendant  
talking with Yuugi-tachi while the other worked to get Yakura to stop  
bleeding.  
  
*Now that I know what I'm without*  
  
I left Yakura's side long enough for me to duck into an ally and change to  
human form.  
  
I ran out and dashed past Yuugi and fell to my knees beside Yakura. I know  
I had to call him by my name 'cause that's who he was supposed to be.  
"Ryou!!! Talk to me! Onegai!!!"  
  
*You can't just leave me*  
  
"I'm afraid your gonna have to move out of the way sir." The attendant  
lightly shoved me away.  
  
*Breathe into me and make me real*  
  
"Can I at least come on the ambulance?" I asked. The attendant nodded and I  
stayed back while he loaded Yakura. The second attendant climbed into the  
ambulance and I followed right after him looking back at my former friends  
before the doors shut.  
  
*Bring me to life*  
  
I tried talking to him through the link only to get static from his side.  
He's out... My job is to save his life then I can possibly come back. I  
won't tell him that though... I don't wanna get his hopes up.  
  
*(Wake my up) Wake me up inside*  
  
I sat there playing with my hair as the attendant asked me questions about  
him. Name, age, address, phone number. The usual things that are asked  
about a patient. I answered all the questions and started to relax glad  
that the man hadn't asked who I was.  
  
*(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside*  
  
"I need to know your name as well sir." I spoke to soon... Well... Since  
Yakura is using my name... I'll just use his...  
  
*(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark*  
  
"Boku wa Ookami Yakura(1) desu. I'm Ryou's boyfriend."  
  
~ An angel's POV ~ {Two days later}  
  
I hope Ryou manages to save Yakura soon... This angels gift won't be much  
of a gift if the person he wants to come back for is dead. I think Yakura  
has been saved though. I can't be sure...  
  
*(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run*  
  
"Amane(2). You best leave them alone for now." Another angel stepped up  
beside me.  
  
"Hello 'Kaasan..." I glanced down at them again. Ryou had finally been let  
into the room where Yakura was and was now leaning over him stroking his  
cheek. I smiled at them then turned to face my mother, Reia(3). "Tell me  
'Kaasan, is there still a chance Yakura might die?"  
  
*(I can't wake up) Before I come undone*  
  
"Hai... From what the doctors say, if he doesn't wake up soon he'll never  
wake up at all..." She replied.  
  
"Nani??? Oh, my poor little brother(4)... And this has been given to him by  
the life angels..." I pulled a little glowing ball from my robes showing it  
to 'Kaasan.  
  
*(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become*  
  
"So no matter what happens he still gets to come back? You would think the  
life angels would know more compassion..." 'Kaasan shook her head.  
  
"I really hope Ryou can help Yakura pull through..." I whispered.  
  
*Bring me to life*  
  
~ Ryou's POV ~  
  
I was really glad when they finally let me in to see Yakura. I've missed  
him sooooo much...  
  
*I've been living a lie*  
  
I leaned over him and stroked his cheek. The doctors told me that he  
probably won't live. He didn't even respond to my touch.  
  
*There's nothing inside*  
  
"Come on koi... Wake up... Onegai... Yakura..." I know talking to him  
wouldn't do much good seeing as he's in a coma... But it still makes me  
feel a bit better.  
  
*Bring me to life*  
  
I pulled a chair up and sat beside the bed and held his hand hoping with  
everything I had that Yakura would make it.  
  
*Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling*  
  
"Aishiteru Yakura-koi..." I pillowed my head on the bed and closed my eyes.  
  
*Only you are the life among the dead*  
  
~ Yuugi's POV ~  
  
Me and the others walked into Yakura's hospital room carrying flowers and  
get well soon cards. Even though they are pretty darn useless since Yakura  
is in a coma... I shut the door and turned around to see the others hadn't  
moved and where just staring. I moved past Jyounouchi and gasped.  
  
I can't believe this!! It's impossible! I thought I saw him race past me  
outside the school but seeing him sitting there proves I wasn't seeing  
things.  
  
~ Ryou's POV ~  
  
I lifted my head from the bed as I heard some loud frantic whispers. Is  
that the doctors? I rubbed my bleary eyes and looked over at the source. It  
was my friends... They all looked very startled to see me. Well, it's no  
surprise that they are shocked. I would be too. I offered them a forced  
smile. "Hey guys..."  
  
"Bakura? Is that really you?" Yuugi asked running his eyes up and down my  
form.  
  
"Yeah... It's me." I whispered, glancing down at Yakura before standing up  
and facing my former friends.  
  
"Demo... your dead. Aren't you?" Jyounouchi asked, shock clearly written  
all over his face.  
  
"Hai. Your right. I am dead. I guess you could call me Yakura's guardian  
angel..." I looked back at Yakura with tears in my eyes.  
  
"Some guardian you are! He's gonna die because of you!!!" Tea snapped at  
me. I snapped my head back in her direction with an obviously shocked look  
on my face.  
  
"I know... I wasn't quick enough to save him! All I had to do was push him  
out of the way! It's all my fault..." I sank to my knees with tears running  
down my cheeks. I had made a mistake and now Yakura was paying for it.  
  
*All this time I can't believe I couldn't see*  
  
I looked up at the sound of a slap to find that Shizuka had slapped Tea.  
  
"Don't you ever say something like that again!!! How dare you call yourself  
Ryou's friend!!! Your a self-centered bitch!!! That's all you are!!! And I  
really think Yami Yuugi should have slapped you when you started to hit on  
him when he and Yuugi where already going out!!! Maybe that would have  
knocked some brains into that empty head of yours!!!" Shizuka snarled,  
while Mai grinned at the smaller brown haired duelist(5) and everyone else  
just stared at her.  
  
"What? I can get mad at people who hurt my friends just like the rest of  
you, you know." She said and winked at me while offering her hand to help  
me up.  
  
"Why would you want to defend me? I'm worthless. I couldn't even save the  
one I love from getting hit by a truck..." I whispered.  
  
"It's not your fault Ryou." Another voice whispered behind me. I turned a  
little to find that my big sister, Amane was right behind me also having  
her hand outstretched to help me up.  
  
"Yeah. It was never your fault, and I'm sure Yakura wouldn't blame you  
either!" Yuugi said also offering his hand.  
  
*Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me*  
  
Soon everyone 'cept Tea and, of course, Yakura had their hands held out to  
help me up(6). I watched as Tea stormed out of the room growling something  
about baka people not knowing who was better then who. I took Shizuka's and  
Amane's hands and allowed them to pull me up before I hugged Amane tightly.  
  
"You know? I'm glad I don't need to breathe. I'd be pretty blue in the face  
if I did." She said in a somewhat squeaky voice 'cause I was squeezing to  
hard.  
  
"Bakura... Look... I think Yakura is waking up." Mariku said quietly and I  
immediately broke away from Amane and went to Yakura's side. I watched as  
his eyelids fluttered and opened allowing me to see his dark amber eyes.  
  
~ Mystery POV ~  
  
'Well this is turning out okay... I knew that I could find someway to help  
them... They are, after all, destined to be together. If Yami no Bakura had  
died he would have gone back to the Ring... It would have been a very sad  
thing to see... And I hate being sad...' I smile and spread my wings. 'It's  
best I go before they catch on to me...'  
  
~ Bakura's POV ~  
  
"Tenshi...? Aishiteru, ore no tenshi..." He smiled weakly at me and took my  
hand in his gripping as tight as he could. "Don't leave me again...  
Onegai..."  
  
"I don't know if I have a choice koi..." I whispered back.  
  
*I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems*  
  
"That's why I'm here little brother..." I looked over at Amane as she  
pulled a small glowing ball from one of her robes pockets.  
  
"Amane? Is that...?" She nodded.  
  
"We should do this where no one will see or hear us though..." She noticed  
Yakura's look at the thought of me leaving. "Don't worry. I'll bring him  
back. You'll have him back in no time. Just rest 'kay?"  
  
Yakura nodded and I ditched my human form but kept myself visible to  
everyone in the room. Everyone gasped as I spread my large wings.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you look like the Change of Heart card(7),  
Ryou?" Mai asked and I grinned.  
  
"I kinda noticed that myself... It's no wonder that I like that card so  
much. I'm what's termed as a yin-yang angel." I smiled at everyone then  
grinned at Yakura who was just watching me.  
  
"You really are my tenshi..." He said and I blushed.  
  
*Got to open my eyes to everything*  
  
"I'll be back soon koi..." I said as Amane transported us to the middle of  
a forest.  
  
"Here Ryou... I warn you thought... it'll hurt." Amane said and handed me  
the ball. It was quickly absorbed by my body and I screamed. She was right.  
It does hurt. A lot.  
  
"Ryou!!!" Amane caught me as I fell. I look up at her one last time before  
I blacked out from the pain...  
  
*Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul*  
  
~ Amane's POV ~  
  
Oh shit... He passed out. Well... at least it's over now... He's alive  
again. Gotta get him back to the hospital and Yakura. Or maybe I should  
just take him home. I picked him up and transported us to the hospital.  
  
"Bakura!!!" We were swarmed by all of his friends and I had to use my wings  
to push them away. I walked over to the bed where Yakura was. He gave Ryou  
a worried look.  
  
"Don't worry Yakura. He's just resting. It is hard coming back to life.  
Especially if you have to recreate your body 'cause your former one is  
useless." I winked at him and smiled as Yakura reached up and ran his hand  
over Ryou's cheek.  
  
"Can I hold him please...?" Yakura asked me. I nodded and placed Ryou on  
the bed beside Yakura, who took Ryou into his arm's and held him against  
his chest. I then turned towards Ryou's friends.  
  
*Don't let me die here*  
  
"Go on! Get outta here and leave them alone! They have some catching up to  
do when Ryou wakes up!!!" I went invisible and herded them out then came  
back in and shut the door becoming visible again.  
  
*There must be something more*  
  
~ Yami no Bakura's POV ~  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu Amane..." I said and looked down at the sleeping tenshi  
in my arms.  
  
"Iya... Don't thank me... I didn't do anything but help 'Kaasan take care  
of him up there..." She smiled at me and Ryou. "Look... I gotta go. But  
don't worry, me and our 'Kaasan will be watching. You had better take good  
care of him this time, Yakura! We won't be able to bring him back a second  
time!" She winked at me again and kissed Ryou on the cheek before  
disappearing.  
  
*Bring me to life*  
  
"Hey... It's time to wake up tenshi..." I said shaking Ryou's shoulder a  
little.  
  
"Nn... Yakura...?" He blinked sleepily at me.  
  
*(Wake me up) Wake me up inside*  
  
"I'm here tenshi..." //I will always be here for you. Aishiteru.// I kissed  
and nibbled at Ryou's ear and he blushed.  
  
*(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside*  
  
/Aishiteru mo, boku no kirei akutenshi/ He moved himself closer to me, and  
for the first time since he died I felt complete...  
  
*(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become*  
  
~ Reader's POV~  
  
Unnoticed to Bakura and Yakura a single silver feather floated gently to  
the ground and soft unheard silvery laughter faded away...  
  
*I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life*  
  
///Bakura Ryou & Ookami Yakura, together forever, till the end of  
time.........///(8)  
  
{Owari}  
  
****************************************************************************  
*******  
  
Well, that's it! The end!!! No more!!! I've finish it!!! Now I can get back  
to writing 'Tenshi'!!!!!!!!!! And again, this is dedicated to my BFF, Nyxie-  
chan!!! I MISS YOU NYXIE-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hugs* I can't _WAIT_  
to talk to you again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KIRIKO: Mira-sama doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the song 'Bring me to Life'. Nor  
does she own Evanescence. So no suing Mira-sama!!!  
  
Arigatou Kiri-chan... Hm... I gotta write explanations for some of the  
stuff I wrote... Then I'll get to the Japanese translations for those who  
don't speak Jap. ^^  
  
(1) Yakura is the name I made up for Yami no Bakura. At first it's only  
Bakura who calls him that, then every one else starts... Then Bakura has to  
think of a last name for his yami(which ends up being the Jap word for  
wolf... Yes... Ookami does mean wolf.)... The story that comes with that  
name is pretty funny... But it was from a private irl role play session so  
I'm not telling how I came up with the name... ^^;;;  
  
(2) For those who don't know who she is: She's does not belong to me! She's  
mentioned in the manga!!! She _is_ Ryou Bakura's sister!!! ^___________^  
  
(3) I don't know who Bakura's mom is or what she's like. So I called her  
Reia 'cause I like that name. ^_^  
  
(4) I'm not sure if Amane was older or younger when she died... So I made  
her older. ^^  
  
(5) Shizuka does duel! I've scene part of the VR2 arc. Shizuka duels in it.  
And she's pretty good! ^____^  
  
(6) This scene sound familiar? Only it was Jyounouchi on the floor, not  
Bakura-kun... And Amane took Anzu's place. ^^;;;  
  
(7) Heh... Bakura's angel form looks like the Change of Heart... You guys  
have all watched the episode where they all get their souls put in their  
fav cards by Yami no Bakura, right? Well... Just think of that... If you  
don't remember it, e-mail me at Kiriko_Moutou@hotmail.com for the pic.  
^_____^  
  
(8) The mystery voice at the end of the chappie is... Heh... My Egyptian  
character Seti Ankhare. She's kewl and I'm writing a fic about her...  
^____^ And incase anyone want's to know who the mystery person(or, rather,  
angel in this fic) who helped Bakura and Yakura... Well... I'm sure you can  
guess... *laughs*  
  
Here's the Jap list. ^^;;;  
  
Farao no baka = Idiot Pharaoh/Stupid Pharaoh  
  
Ore no chibi tenshi = My little angel  
  
Onegai = Please  
  
Koi = Love  
  
Boku no akutenshi = My evil angel  
  
Tenshi = Angel (They sure do say 'angel' alot, ne?)  
  
Ore no kirei tenshi = My pretty angel (Yakura was pretty out of it, ne?)  
  
Boku wa Ookami Yakura desu = I am Yakura Ookami  
  
'Kaasan = Mom  
  
Hai = Yes  
  
Nani = What  
  
Aishiteru = I love you  
  
Demo = But  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu = Thank you  
  
Iya = No  
  
There! Jap list is done! ^_^ Anyway... I hope everyone had fun reading  
this! I know I had fun writing it! Their might be an epilog if ppl wanna  
know what that mystery angel had to do with the story...  
  
BAKURA: *does puppy eyes* R&R minna... Onegai? 


End file.
